


A Dangerous Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike does a very dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Dangerous Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 189  
>  **Summary:** Spike does a very dangerous thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Nineteen](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1326537.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/545629/545629_original.png)

“Buffy...” The only word Spike could get past his suddenly constricting throat was her name. He couldn’t believe he was this nervous. He was a vampire, he shouldn’t get nervous but it wasn’t every day a vampire attempted to do this. It was the most dangerous thing he had ever tried to do.

At the sound of her name she spun around to face him. “What is it, Spike?” 

For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes so he quickly lowered his head. “I thought maybe if you weren’t...” Spike cleared his throat and tried again. “What I mean is maybe you and I could...”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. “Spike, are you asking me out on a date?”

Spike raised his head and stared at her defiantly almost as if he were daring her to laugh at him. “Well, yeah.”

It was Buffy’s turn to look down at her feet. “Oh.” Slowly she raised her head to look him in the eyes. 

A huge smile spread across Spike’s face as Buffy whispered the one word he was afraid he would never hear. “Okay.”


End file.
